Of Idols and Swords
by Hannah Joestar VA
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Medeus, the former Mirage Masters find themselves in the respective times of their respective Mirages. They’llnhave to learn all they can about how and why they’re there and learn about just what is lying in the mist.
1. Falling Through the Gate

** Wow it has certainly been a minute since I posted here. How's it going lads? It's ya girl, Hannah Joestar, formerly ASmolHam and NinjagoGirl4773. I'm back with another story. Since I've been gone I have become both a voice actress and a huge Fire Emblem junkie (thanks to Smash Ultimate). When I found out about Tokyo Mirage Sessions I'm just like, "Why haven't I heard of this I need it injected into my veins??" and here we are. Now I can't promise I will finish this story, but I will try to. I already have a few chapters written already but updates will be slow. So anyone, let's get started! Fire Emblem and TMS belong to IntSys(And technically Atlus too, for TMS)**

**———————————————————————**

He felt the wind in his hair and could feel his blue sweatshirt flopping around on his body. It was as if he was falling. Itsuki Aoi just barely managed to open his eyes to the world around him. His feeling was right, he was falling. The world around him seemed to be a hue of purples and blues and it appeared that he was not alone. The close friends he had made during his journey as a Mirage Master were all with him, all opening their eyes in the strange blue and purple world around them. Tsubasa, his raven haired girlfriend, was the first to speak up.

"W-where are we? W-what's going on?" Tsubasa stuttered.

"I don't know. Is everyone all right?" Itsuki asked.

"Aside from the fact that we're falling to who knows where, I'm decent." Touma responded.

No one else got the chance to respond before they all started to drift apart in groups. Itsuki, Eleanora, and Kiria all went in one direction. Tsubasa, Yashiro, Mamori, and Touma all went in another direction.

"What's happening?!" Mamori shouted.

"I don't know! But try and stay together." Itsuki shouted back. Just as he said that his vision started to fade and before he knew it he was out cold and so was everyone else.

———————————————————————

He was sore all over and felt bruised, but Itsuki managed to pry his eyes open to see rays of sunlight shining through the trees he lay under.

"Ow…" came the voice of Ellie from right next to him.

"That smarts…" came Kiria's voice from his other side.

"Are you guys okay?" Itsuki asked.

"Pretty sure." Kiria replied. "I mean, nothing feels broken."

"I'm just sore, that's all." Ellie answered.

"Well look at what we have here!" Came a gruff voice from behind them. Itsuki turned his head and saw the source. There stood a group 5 men of many shapes and sizes all wielding weapons. They ranged from swords to axes to lances and even a bow. Their clothes were strange, a mix of cloth clothes and leather armor. The three Masters scrambled up and backed farther away. The large man who spoke earlier, and wielded an axe, stepped forward. His lips curved into an evil smile. "Oh there's no need to be shy. Just hand over your valuables and we'll be on our way."

"Listen sir, we don't have anything-" Ellie started but was interrupted by a skinny guy wielding a sword.

"Ye sure ye got notin' on ye?" He sneered with a strange accent. "Ye dressin' pre'y funny so ye gotta 'ave sometin' o' value."

"Listen, we really don't have anything we can give you. If you could just-" Itsuki started.

"So we'll just kill ya then!" The large man declared before charging at them.

"Die with magnificence!"

Suddenly a whirring sound went past their heads as an arrow struck the burly man right in his heart, blood slowly starting to leak from the wound.

"Boss!" A lance- wielding man from the group shouted. The voice from behind them was very familiar, especially to Ellie.

"That's quite bold of you to attack defenseless citizens." Came another familiar voice. From the trees stepped a blue haired man wielding a sword that was very familiar to Itsuki. He wore prominently blue clothes with white belts crossing his chest. He had a silver paldron on his right shoulder and spotted a tattered white cape. On his left upper arm was a strange mark.

"Ah shit it's the Shepherds!" One guy panicked. They quickly ran off, leaving their boss, or rather his body, behind.

"Sully, Gaius, and Vaike! Go after the bandits! We'll check with these guys!" The blue haired man commanded. A red haired girl wielding a lance on a horse came forward along with a blond shirtless man with an axe and an orange haired man wielding knives, and also candy for some reason.

"You got it boss." The orange haired man replied.

"You can count on the Vaike!" The blond man, seemingly being Vaike, answered boldly.

"Way ahead of ya." The red haired girl responded casually. The three went off in the direction the bandits took. Itsuki, Kiria, and Ellie just kinda stood there in stunned silence, confused by what in the world just happened.

"None of you are hurt, are you?" The blue-haired man asked.

"No, we're not. Thank you so much." Itsuki answered. Itsuki got a better look at the man and saw his familiar blue eyes. Said man stopped in his tracks.

"Wait a minute… Itsuki?!" He sputtered. Suddenly the realization hit Itsuki like a train. The hair, the sword, the voice, the eyes, the fact that he knew his name.

"Chrom?!"

———————————————————————-

**There it is folks! First chapter done! I'm publishing this at 2 am so I hope y'all are happy. See you guys next time.**


	2. Playing Hero A Reunion of Partners

**Hey guys! It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? I know, I'm sorry. I'm not gonna try and make up some excuse, just gonna admit I am lazy af. I should tell you all that I started college a few weeks ago. I'm gonna try and work on chapters when I can but college needs to be my main focus. I also did get the Switch remake of TMS (I love it so much). Anyway, I'm not gonna keep you guys here for too long because I want y'all to read this new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Tsubasa was clinging to Touma's sleeve. Her, Yashiro, Touma, and Mamori had woken up just outside a town with a large castle in the center. They were now walking through the town but were receiving some strange looks, probably due to their clothes.

The road was lined with little stands selling produce and weapons and even clothes or fabrics. However before anyone knew it the four of them were suddenly knocked to the side and fell to the ground, luckily not hitting any carts or stands. Mamori cried out in pain. Some small dust clouds popped up from the ground on impact.

"Mamori, are you okay?" Tsubasa asked whilst fanning dirt away from her face. Mamori, stumbling through her words, replied meekly.

"I-it's my ankle. I th-think it's twisted." She had tears going down her face from the pain. Touma growled.

"Hey get back here asshole!" Touma demanded before running off.

"Touma! Get back here! Touma!" Yashiro's demands fell on deaf ears as Touma just kept running. An old man clad in blue robes approached the group and knelt down in front of Mamori.

"Are you hurt, child?" He asked. Mamori simply nodded and caressed her ankle. He looked at her with a kind and caring smile before bringing up a staff, a long brown branch with a red orb adorning the top. He held the staff to Mamori's ankle and suddenly both it and the orb began to glow with a warm light. The light soon faded and the old man asked a question.

"How does your ankle feel now?" Mamori moves her ankle but felt no pain, like it was never there.

"Wow it's all better! Thank you so much, sir!" Mamori cheered. The old man offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"Please," He spoke. "call me Wrys." Mamori smiled.

"I'm Mamori."

Suddenly they heard a crash, a yell, and the clanging of metal from up ahead.

"Oh no! Touma! He might be in trouble!" Tsubasa cried.

"Then let's go after him. Come on!" Yashiro commanded. They ran off in the sound's direction. Mamori quickly turned around.

"Thanks again, Wrys!" And she was gone. The three of them made their way down the path. Soon enough they reached a conglomerate of armored men walking away with the now soaking wet man that knocked them down in town and Touma talking with a man with red hair and red armor. Touma appeared somewhat damp.

"Touma!" Tsubasa shouted. Touma and the red man turned their heads in her direction. She and the other two stopped in front of Touma and the man.

"Mamori why were you running? You hurt your ankle." Touma inquired with some worry.

"Don't worry! A man named Wrys made it all better." She stood on the previously twisted ankle like nothing was wrong at all. Touma sighed in relief which was short lived as he was confronted by Yashiro.

"Touma what were you thinking?! This isn't some TV show. You can't just run off and play the hero!" Yashiro reprimanded.

"Hey now Yashiro. If it wasn't for Touma, we may not have been able to catch that guy." The red knight noted. Yashiro raised a brow at the man.

"I assume Touma told you our names or something?" He assumed. Touma laughed.

"No, I didn't actually. He already knew."

"What? But how?" Mamori wondered.

"Guys, it's Cain! Remember, he was my Mirage?" Touma noted.

"Whaa?" Tsubasa managed to let out.


End file.
